Miss Grand Slam 2010
Miss Grand Slam 2010, the 2nd Miss Grand Slam pageant, was held at the Songdo Convensia in Incheon, Korea on 25 December, 2010. Rozanna Purcell from Ireland was crowned Miss Grand Slam 2010 by outgoing titleholder Perla Beltran from Mexico at the end of the event. Over 636 contestants competed in the grand final. Results Placements Continental Performance Continental Best Candidate *Africa: Emma Wareus from Botswana, she ranked 27th *Americas: Ximena Navarrete from Mexico, she ranked 6th *Asia Pacific: Nicole Faria from India, she ranked 4th *Caribbean: Yendi Phillipps from Jamaica, she ranked 2nd *North Europe: Rozanna Purcell from Ireland, she ranked 1st *South Europe: Angela Martini from Albania, she ranked 3rd BIG 4 Performance *The other 3 placements in top 15 were owned by Miss USA (2) and Miss Supranational. Special Awards ::These five awards were awarded by the president of MGSO, without the scoring of the judging panel. *''"Goddess Face of the Year" equivalent to "Miss Photogenic"'' *''"Miss Mermaid" equivalent to "Best in Bikini"'' *''"MGSO Most Valuable Miss" awarded to "the outstanding beauty who should be crowned in the Big 4"'' *''"Miss Pirate" awarded to "undeserved titleholder"'' Continental Faces ::The most photogenic girl in the 5 continents, one of them would be crowned as "Goddess Face of the Year". Nominees Queens of Special Region ::The most gorgeous girl in the 3 special regions. Miss Snowflake ::Miss Natural Beauty. Miss Amazon ::The most gorgeous girl who height 180cm (5'11") or above. Miss Hagoromo ::Best National Costume. Miss Gorgons ::The least beautiful Misses. Rest of the Ranking Top 35 & 50 Top 120 Pageant Notes *The 2010 Powerhouse are Puerto Rico, ' Thailand' and Venezuela which got 4 placements *'Northern Europe' is the beauty kingdom in the Miss Grand Slam 2010, with a total of 27 placements *Angela Martini (Albania) won "Miss Suzaku" and named "Miss Hagoromo" *Venus Raj (Philippines) made a Top 15 placement and won "Miss Mermaid" *3 Continental Faces placed in the Top 15, they were Rozanna Purcell (Ireland), Mariana Vicente (Puerto Rico), Fontip Watcharatrakul (Thailand) *Only 1 grand slam winner made it in this year's top 5 who is Miss Earth - Nicole Faria *Colombia and India are the most fashionable country in 2010, Both of them got 2 nominees for "''Miss Hagoromo"'' *Miss Universe dominated this year's Top 5, with 4 placements. MGSO Records *Ireland was awarded both "''Miss Grand Slam"'' & "Goddess ''Face of the Year" ''in 2010, surpass Mexico made an unbreakable history that a country won 2 supreme beauty titles by one contestant in the same year *India (Nicole Faria) won "Miss Byakko" and "Queen of BRICs" *Puerto Rico (Mariana Vicente) won "Miss Genbu" and "Continental Face - Caribbean" *USA is the only country that made double placements in the Top 15 Miss Grand Slam vs. Big 4 *Ireland won "Miss Grand Slam 2010" and "Goddess Face of the Year 2010", she was Top 10 in Miss Universe Miss Grand Slam vs. MGSO Big 4 *''"Top 10"'' Stephany Ortega from Uruguay also won the MGSO Universe title Gallery Top 15 2010top15a.png 2010top15b.png 2010top15c.png Top 120 2010top120a.png|MGSO Universe Delegates 2010top120b.png|MGSO World Delegates 2010top120c.png|MGSO International Delegates 2010top120d.png|MGSO Earth Delegates 2010top120e.png|MGSO National & Extra I Delegates 2010top120f.png|MGSO National & Extra II Delegates Semi-finalists for Miss Hagoromo 2010NCa.png 2010NCb.png Category:Miss Grand Slam